The Grim Reality
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: This is when a disease called "Sin" is spreading through the minds of innocent people. They call themselves summoners and guardians. Will Yuna survive the disease?


**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX only Smith and Wilson. They're mine!**

**Summary: This is a world where Sin doesn't exist. Even though to the minds of the summoners it does. This has become a mental condition but people are ever doubting a breakthrough in saving these people. Accept for Smith…**

"It's been going on for a thousand years!" the man slammed his fists on the desks. "Records go back that far and no one has been able to stop it! What makes you think these ones are special? Huh? What makes you think these ones may survive?"

"They have strong back grounds and personalities. They could break through. Back to us." He ran his fingers over the files. The table of men stared at him waiting for a real answer. He felt their eyes burning into him. Their questions and requests. But he knew these people would survive. "They haveshown some of the final symptoms of the disease! It may be that we can save these ones!" he said exasperated. Especially by Wilson's continuous questions. This was his project though he was in charge. It was up to him whether these people's fates ended. And he promised himself these ones wouldn't die like the rest.

"But there is no medical proof!" Wilson yelled again. "We can't save them!"

"We can! Only one dies at first. Then suicide attempts begin by the others, but if we can stop the main one from dieing we could save the others too." His blonde hair covering his eyes, he wiped in away irritably. Wilson looked at him pessimistically.

"You really think we have a chance? We have two people married andwho don't believe this. One who thinks he is a beast and another who speaks tongues." Wilson shook his head in confusion. "How can we save these ones?"

"By saving the main one. You know the one they all talk about." He explained logically pushing away random files and uncovering the one he needed. "The one they call the summoner." He pulled out the file and handed a sheet to Wilson.

"What is this meant to prove? That she is the one that caused it?" Wilson spat unimpressed.

"Maybe." the man replied simply clasping his hands together almost proud of discovering what he had. He was beating Wilson at his own game.

"Name, Yuna." Wilson read out aloud. "Place of birth: Bevelle." He skimmed the main details and got to the bottom. Where the strange behaviour was recorded. "This is what I need. People this is not an ordinary illness. This girl has made up her own idea of our world. Do you really think it's safe to let her live?" Wilson gave a glance of pure venom to the blonde haired man and continued. "She says that there is a monster killing innocent people. She named this monster "Sin". She says she is a summoner. On a journey to defeat it by summoning "aeons" and killing it bringing the "Calm"." Wilson gave a small snort and threw the file back onto the marble desk. "This is pure madness. There can't be a cure!"

"But some of the things she says makes sense!" The blonde haired man stood up in anger. He had worked too hard on this case to let Wilson close it down. When they were so close to discovering their minds. Finally cracking the disease which had been affectionately called "Sin" in honour of the monster. He had been working on this project for 10 years and he saw the last ones. And they were the most horrific he had ever seen. But he wasn't going to let these ones go. Not until he had least figured out a way to stop it.

"What makes sense Smith?" Wilson looked at him sceptically. "That an evil monster is destroying their minds?" He laughed at his own joke as did some of the other men. But Smith ignored them.

"No… The "Calm". It makes sense, even you must agree."

Wilson stopped laughing.

"The gaps of years it happens in. This is called the "Calm". This is named for the amount of time it takes to infect someone else."

"So what you're telling us is that this disease has a little time to grow then come back. Intervals?" Wilson laughed again but more in disbelief or maybe because he was covering up his nervousness.

"These can take from 2 years to 22! I've read up on the most recent cases and it doesn't stick. But I have discovered these patients are the final ones. At number 100, it's a hunch but it could work. We just have to keep them alive!"

"A hunch! That's all you have! Well I have proof!" Wilson smiled and pulled out his own files.

"Men!" The man at the top of the table banged his fists impatiently on the desk. "We are not talking about the intervals! We are talking about the patients! Smith, tell us about the4 othermain ones."

"Yes sir." After giving a glance at Wilson he gathered his files back up and picked out the one he needed. "The first patient after Yuna, was a young man named Mark, his strange behaviour has injured many of our men and he insists he is a "Ronso" and prefers to call himself "Kimhari"."

"The one I think should be put down immediately!" Wilson snorted.

The man at the top of the desk glared at Wilson "Sit down or this is over and Smith will win the debate!"

"Yes sir." Wilson sat down slowly still his eyes fixed on Smith.

"Well this unusual patient insists he is "Ronso" and that he must protect Yuna. Although he has nevermet her."

"How is it possible that they have never met?" the man at the head of the desk asked inquisitively. If Smith had an answer to everything he was proposing he may allow it to go on a little longer. But this project was dangerous to everyone's health. The decision must be wise.

"Yuna was left here by her mother in fear that she had the same disease as her father." Smith answers.

"So it's hereditary." Wilson piped up.

"Not exactly. No one else in the family line have suffered it. Not only that but the lines of "summoners" have no connection."

"Ok. Carry on with Mark." the head said satisfied with the explanation.

"Ok. Mark has quite a docile nature normally and is very quiet. But sometimes though he can get violent and demand to save Yuna. He attacked one of our guards." Smith sighed, he knew this would bring his idea down but it had to be said.

"But how does he know Yuna?" Wilson asked again.

"I don't know!" Smith suddenly becoming extremely agitated.

"Well there has to be some way." Wilson said being extremely stubborn. Acting like a child and folding his arms in disagreement.

"That's the problem we don't know!" Smith repeated.

"Do you believe this has something to do with "Sin"?" the head asked again.

"Maybe. It could mean that he has been planted with the idea that he knows Yuna. And it is coincidence that she is also suffering the disease and also being the centre of these four people."

"Maybe…" the head said unimpressed. "Who was next in?"

"Lulu, she believes she has magic powers and can cast spells that control the elements." Smith replied.

Wilson began doing cuckoo hand movements on his head and looking delusional. He had only been in here for 5 years unlike Smith who had been at this for way longer. Wilson spiked black hair was always a hit with the ladies and unfortunately he thought he could do anything. Smith was going to prove him wrong.

"She is actually married to a Wakka. But she and him do not believe us when we tell them. They say they are just companions and we have learnt that they are the "guardians" to the "summoner"."

Wilson stared at Smith in disbelief. But he continued, "They have had this disease longer than the rest, they have already been on 'pilgrimages' Lulu has suffered the disease twice, Wakka already once, both patients they were 'protecting', the first Wakka and Lulu both caught the disease in this situation the 'summoner' recovered from the disease, the other, where Lulu was alone, the 'summoner' died."

"How has this got anything to do with it?" Wilson asked angrily.

"They have survived it once before, why not again?" Smith pointed out blatantly.

"But that doesn't mean they'll survive again." Wilson retorted.

"It may…" Smith pondered.

"Alright what is Wakka's main dysfunction?" the head asked looking about both men sternly.

"Wakka… he can believe he can play a fictional game called blitz ball. This is an underwater game in which players must throw a ball into each other's nets. Like football or hockey. But this is underwater and there are no rules. You can be tackled and nothing will be said or done." Smith said this with a certain interest to it. It was quite a vivid game to be made up. And Wakka remembers each game so well.

"That's impossible!" Wilson shouted abruptly. "No man can hold their breath for that long!"

"That is why it worries me." Smith replied. Wakka always did jumps and movements that are only possible under water and he unfortunately at times he hurts himself and forced to be drugged for his own safety. "He copes with the game as a real thing. And constantly tries moves in his cell. We have had to use several different drugs to calm him."

"Ok. Now then what about the final one?" the head asked satisfied with the information he had been given although it was slightly vague.

"Ah yes Rikku. The fountain of all the information I have about summoners." Smith smiled as he picked up her file. "She always speaks of Yuna. And has given me the reason to the deaths of the summoners." Smith pulled out a cassette. "This is her speaking." he assured them and placed it in a player which he pulled out from beind his chair, placing it on the table firmly.

"You know the final aeon! Yunie could get it but if she did… Yunie will die you know!" The girl's light voice was choked by tears and hard breathing. "If Yunie defeats Sin she'll summon the final aeon. And if she summons that then the aeons going to kill her!" Her soft voice burst into moans and whimpers as she started to cry.

"It was the emotional thing I have ever seen here. Obviously she has a very close connection to her. It's obvious she cares about Yuna." Smith wiped a tear away furiously. The girl may be allowed to show emotion but he sure wasn't. Wilson looked at him suddenly realising how much pain this was causing Smith and the patients. People had told Wilson but he never believed it. Smith's wife was one of the many "summoners" who never made it. He just thought it was a ploy for the agreements. But the way he spoke about the project was all in truth and he was clearly desperate to finish it and save many more people. That was why he was so passionate about the project. Wilson felt like slapping himself as Smith started to break down in front of his boss and colleagues. Fat tears rolling down his cheeks and his fists clenching. His face contorted and filled with concentration. But Smith put on a brave face and looked up.

"Are you ready to continue?" the head asked softly. Even he knew about the wife.

"Yes alright." Smith wiped away the remainder of the tears and looked up at Wilson whose expression was ridden with guilt. "Rikku, she has a strange language she likes to speak as well. But it is quite simple. She has mixed up the alphabet into her own way and exchanges the letters. For example. A in her language is Y. She calls this language Al Bhed."

"Interesting." the head replied nodded approvingly. "Is that all?"

Smith scratched his head lightly and sat down. "Yes it is all."

"Ok Wilson what is your come back?" all heads in the room turned to Wilson. He suddenly didn't feel like bringing Smith down anymore. But if he didn't he would be fired. Wilson stood up unsteadily and cleared his throat. "I would like to introduce to you Dona." he said as clearly as he could. He had brought her here to prove how made the "summoners" really were. A girl with long brown hair walked in. Her small paper bag the only thing covering her. It was the only way she couldn't harm herself. Her eyes were dark brown and extremely bright and glinting slightly. As soon as she walked through the door she said. "Is this the chamber of the Fayth? Have I made it to Zanarkand?" She looked at Wilson expectantly but he shook his head. Dona was sat down at the other end of the table by a burly man who was ready to grab her if she made any sudden movements.

"Ok Dona. What is your job?" Wilson asked carefully.

"To defeat Sin!" She replied loudly. A chuckle ran up the table but she didn't seem to realise. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"Ah ah. We're asking the questions." Wilson said softly but sternly.

Dona looked at him venomously. "You dare stop a summoner on her pilgrimage?" she said hotly and quite irritably.

"Unfortunately yes." Wilson said now getting slightly agitated. He was about to continue but Dona interrupted.

"Enough! Bartello we're leaving!" She shouted and tried to stand up but the burly man pushed her down again. "Bartello?" she said in shock.

"No Dona." Wilson said slowly so she grasped the concept. "There is no Bartello. You made him up."

"Bartello!" Dona stood up. When the man tried to put her down again she punched him and screamed again. "BARTELLO!" Wilson was getting irritated now. He signalled to the burly man who grabbed Dona and dragged her away. Her voice could still be heard as she was dragged down the corridor, becoming more and more desperate and also faint.

"What was that meant to prove?" the head asked angrily. An appalling scene to be shown at a meeting.

"That they are dangerous and can't be controlled." Wilson replied simply. "I have a file showing one who died because he struggled too much!"

"Issaru…" Smith said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You heard huh?" Wilson said in mock surprise. But deep down inside he felt awful for doing it, "Yes well Issaru began to get a bit hysterical. He was threatening to kill Yuna. He started to get to the points when he could hurt himself. So we sent some men in. I also taped this. I swung the cassette player around with ease on the smooth surface of the desk and took out the cassette out and slid it back to Smith replacing it with his own and clicking the play button with a snap.

"Give him one unit!" a woman yelled urgently.

"No! That's too less. It might not be enough!" a man retorted. Screams of anger were heard in the background. Issaru obviously.

"If we give him one more unit of the drugs, his body may not handle it!" the woman shouted loudly and even more urgently and desperate.

"He's strong! Have you seen the way he's tackling the guards!" the man said irritably but a hint of reason was in his voice.

"B-but!"

"But nothing!" the man shouted angrily. "Give this to him." his voice said directly to someone else. "See he's calming down!" the man said triumphantly.

"No!" the woman's voice was slightly strangled. There was a loud thud. The sound of a body being dropped. "He's not ok!" Her voice faint but extremely distressed, "He's dead…"

"Now that is what can happen to anyone of the patients we have now. Even Yuna." Wilson said. After clearing his throat. "This is a suicidal project. Not for you. For the patients. If they keep this up they'll kill themselves or we'll make the mistake of killing them!"

Smith stood up about to give Wilson a piece of his mind when his beeper went off. He pulled off his belt quickly.

"Oh dear god no!" Smith immediately grabbed his files his fingers slipping through the papers.

"Smith we're not done here!" Wilson said impatiently.

"Yes… We are!" he said as he bundled as much as he could up and raced for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Wilson shouted angrily.

Smith slowed down as he opened the door. Turning to Wilson and looking at him with pure panic and fear. But he stopped to say this. "If you must know. The "summoners" on her way out. You hear she's dieing! The project is over!" He yelled and dropped the files on the floor and ran down the corridors. The white panelling all looking the same but he knew where he had to go. He came to the end where the door was open. A nurse stood there with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her powdered cheeks.

Smith looked through the door fearing the worst. He saw a pale girl lying on a bed. Her fingers lightly resting on the sheets. Her skin the colour of ash and her lips almost blue. Her dull brown hair covered her forehead and her eyes were closed. The slow rhythmic pattern of the monitor going up and down.

Beep… Beep…Beep…

It was faint but she was still alive. Her chest going up and down slowly. Her mouth slightly open letting in a small amount of air. Her eyelids softly closed. She was almost ready to die.

Another nurse ran in. "Doctor Smith!," She said loudly. He turned to see her at the door. "it's the guardians. They're all going hysterical."

Smith looked at Yuna and realised what was happening. It was the Final Aeon as Rikku called it. The end. Smith looked at Yuna and then at the nurse. "Who's the closest?" he asked quickly. The nurse replied "Rikku. She's just up the stairs." Smith nodded. He looked at Yuna one last time and followed the second nurse. Before he left he looked at the first nurse and whispered "Keep an eye on her!" she nodded and walked in closing the door behind her. He sprinted to catch up with the other nurse.

"This way!" She called back as she walked through the second door to the stairs. He took them two at a time. As he got up the stairs he saw the fours doors of the guardians open. Each of them having desperate cries within. He heard Rikku's voice screaming "NO!" The nurse caught up with him. She pointed to Rikku's cell. It was second the left. As he entered Rikku was being held back by several guards. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes larger than normal. Her voice screaming, "NO! She's going to die! Let me save her!" but the guards refused to let go. Smith felt the tears coming on again. Another doctor walked over to her calmly and injected her with a syringe of see through green mixture. He rubbed her arm to make the mixture circulate faster. She stopped struggling. The doctor signalled for the guards to let go. Suddenly there was a dead silence. The screaming and wailing stopped. Rikku fell to the floor. Smith felt the tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably. But it wasn't because of the desperation Rikku had. It was because they all knew what had happened. Rikku continued crying on the floor. Smith knelt down beside her. He heard her breathe the words he dreaded most.

"She's gone…" She whispered. Smith let the tears flow, he started to cry. Rikku was directly above Yuna. The most beautiful thing came through the floor. Sparkling letting colours flow behind it. Smith rubbed his eyes in disbelief. So did everyone else apart from Rikku who was still crying on the floor. Smith walked out into the corridor, these sparkling particles were floating everywhere. It was the most beautiful thing anyone of the staff had ever seen. But it meant the most important thing.

Yuna was gone…


End file.
